kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim
is the Movie War crossover between ''Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Wizard. The film premiered in Japanese cinemas on December 14, 2013. The film was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on May 9, 2014. Continuity and Placement *''Wizard'': Set after the finale. *''Gaim'': Set between episode 9 and episode 10. Synopsis Kamen Rider Wizard: The Promised Place Haruto encounters a Phantom called that can eat other Phantoms and gains their abilities. Ogre seeks to become the strongest Phantom by devouring the Dragon Phantom residing within Haruto and takes the Hope Ring from him in a scheme to make him fall into despair. When trying to retrieve the stolen Wizard Ring, the thought-to-be-deceased Koyomi appears in front of Haruto and transforms into the White Wizard. However, Haruto notices that the person was not Koyomi, but only a false Koyomi created by Ogre. Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale A battle royale is being held exclusively for the Armored Riders in Zawame City. Kamen Riders Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Kurokage, and Gridon decide to enter the competition. While fighting, a crack opens in the sky and the Nepenthes Inhumanoid pour out from it. The monster soon returns to the crack, with the Riders giving chase. Soon, they find themselves in a Warring States Period-esque world where the Kamen Riders are called and are fighting each other. The confused Kamen Rider Gaim then gets attacked by the strongest Bujin, named . Plot Kamen Rider Wizard: The Promised Place While Haruto is traveling abroad to look for a place to hide the Hope Ring, Kizaki, Rinko, and Nitoh break into a laboratory where artificial copies of the Phantom Carbuncle are being created. They are attacked by the Phantom Ogre who devours the copies and easily defeats the three Kamen Rider Mages (Mayu, Yuzuru, and Yamamoto) before leaving. Ogre then goes after Haruto at a beach near Fortaleza, Brazil, in an attempt to force him into despair and bring forth his Phantom Wizardragon. After failing, the monster steals the Hope Ring from Haruto instead and flees. After returning to Japan and reuniting with his friends, Haruto is attacked by Ogre once more, bringing with them a copy of Koyomi he created with the Hope Ring that is able to transform into the White Wizard in order to have Haruto choose between killing Koyomi or having her go in a rampage, possibly falling into despair. To prevent that, Nitoh knocks down Haruto and despite being warned about the consequences, wears a restored Beast Driver and renews his pact with Chimera, transforming into Kamen Rider Beast once again but he fails to defeat them as well. Back at the Antique Shop Omokagedō, Haruto regrets the fact that he did not dispose of the Hope Ring thanks to his attachment to Koyomi and is given a brand new Magic Ring crafted by Shunpei. Back at the fight, Kamen Rider Beast faces against Ogre while Kamen Rider Wizard confronts the White Wizard and, after Shunpei's ring fails to work, Wizard succeeds in dissuading Koyomi and returns the Hope Ring to normal. Ogre then forces himself into Haruto's Underworld in order to capture WizarDragon there and the Hope Ring reacts with Shunpei's ring, allowing Kamen Rider Wizard to enter his own Underworld, while Kamen Rider Beast confronts a trio of Carbuncle copies. Kamen Rider Beast defeats the copies while Haruto battles Ogre through his memories of Koyomi (starting when Fueki first entrusted her care to him) before finally defeating him. Haruto then meets an image of Koyomi inside his Underworld, whom he entrusts with the Hope Ring before returning to the real world. Haruto and Nitoh celebrate their victory with their friends when a Crack appears and the Pitcher Plant Inhumanoid jumps from it, absorbing Nitoh before jumping back into the Crack, beside a red-colored Armored Rider resembling Gaim. Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale A competition is being held in Zawame City between Armored Riders Gaim, Ryugen, Baron, Kurokage, and Gridon with a batch of Lockseeds from DJ Sagara as a prize when a Crack opens amid the battle and the Pitcher Plant Inhumanoid appears from it, attacking Mai. Gaim, Ryugen, and Baron protect Mai and pursue the Inhumanoid as it retreats through the Crack. The Riders arrive in an alternate reality where the inhabitants run away in fear from Gaim, mistaking him for someone else. Looking for answers, they join a battle with a Kamen Rider resembling OOO, while Takatora learns of the situation and follows after the other Armored Riders. Kaito breaks into a burning castle and meets Nobunaga, who entrusts him with a Core Medal before dying amid the flames, but he manages to save Ranmaru from the fire. Outside, the red Kamen Rider Gaim appears and defeats Kamen Rider OOO, before having him absorbed by the Pitcher Plant Inhumanoid. Kouta and Mitsuzane flee the scene just to be later captured by an alternate Iyeasu Tokugawa, who reveals that in that reality each of the Heisei Riders are Bujin Riders serving a feudal warlord and fighting to unify the country but most of them have been defeated, including his own Bujin Wizard, by the red-colored Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim, who serves no one except for himself. As Mai enters a Crack in search for her friends, Kaito saves Ranmaru from some bandits, earning her gratitude and loyalty. Bujin Gaim then fights one of the last Bujin, Bujin Double and Armored Rider Zangetsu intervenes, but unintentionally assist Bujin Gaim as he realized that Bujin Gaim is not the Gaim from his dimension, leading to Double's defeat, leaving behind Kamen Rider Double's Joker Gaia Memory which Zangetsu retrieves and escape from Bujin Gaim's attacks. After Kouta agrees to work with Ieyasu only until Bujin Gaim is defeated, Kouta and Mitsuzane join the battle between Bujin Gaim and Bujin Fourze but fail to protect Fourze from Bujin Gaim, with both Fourze and Ryugen being absorbed by the Pitcher Plant Inhumanoid. After the battle, Takatora appears and retrieves one of Fourze's Astroswitches. Back in Ieyasu's castle, Kouta learns that Kaito is rallying the armies from the now defeated warlords and intends to conquer the entire land. Mai arrives in the alternate realm and meets Kaito, who refuses to give up on his plans, claiming that he prefers staying there than returning home. When she parts ways from him, Mai is attacked by the Pitcher Plant Inhumanoid again just to be rescued by the real Kamen Rider Wizard, who has her reunite with Kouta while trying to save Nitoh. Kouta and Haruto prepare to face an assault from Kaito's forces, while Bujin Gaim uses the power of the other Bujin Kamen Riders to take control of the sacred tree. He returns to Ieyasu's castle to kidnap Mai, who he claims is the "Priestess of Fate". As the three forces clash, Baron joins forces with Wizard, Gaim, and Zangetsu to defeat the Pitcher Plant Inhumanoid and free Mitsuzane and Nitoh. The six Kamen Riders then confront Bujin Gaim, with Ieyasu entrusting Kamen Rider Wizard with Bujin Wizard's Infinity Ring and Kouta carrying the Flame Ring. The mysterious girl appears before the Armored Riders and creates some Helheim Fruits from which they create Lockseeds from the relics of the fallen Bujin Kamen Riders to attain the powers of Wizard, OOO, Fourze, and Double. Infused with the sacred tree, Bujin Gaim absorbs Kamen Rider Wizard and Gaim, who receive the powers of the other fallen Bujin Kamen Riders to escape and destroy Bujin Gaim with their combined powers. After the battle, Nitoh discovers that he can feed Chimera with Helheim Fruits in order to avoid being consumed by it and the Kamen Riders bid farewell to each other as they return home. Elsewhere, Takatora is given a new transformation belt by his friend and scientist Ryoma Sengoku. Kouta, Kaito, and Mitsuzane still manage to return to Zawame to face Jonouchi and Hase in their battle royale. Characters Kamen Riders Armored Riders Bujin And Introducing Allies Wizard *Rinko Daimon *Shunpei Nara *Wajima Shigeru *Masanori Kizaki *Manager of Donut Shop *Worker of Donut Shop Gaim *Team Gaim **Mai Takatsukasa **Rat **Chucky **Rica *Team Baron **Zack **Peko *DJ Sagara Others *Ieyasu *Hideyoshi *Cha-cha *Nobunaga *Ranmaru *Kiva Army warlord *Fourze Army warlord Villains *Oosuka (Ogre Phantom) *Carbuncle Phantom *Nepenthes Inhumanoid Sengoku Period Monsters *Makamou **Kasha **Bakeneko *Fangire **Warthog Fangire **Beetle Fangire *Dopants **Death Dopant **Bat Dopant **Spider Dopant **Eyes Dopant **Luna Dopant **Trigger Dopant **Metal Dopant *Yummies **Trash Yummy **Neko Yummy **Kuro Ageha Yummy **Fukurō Yummy **Kamakiri Yummy **Pteranodon Yummy (Male) **Hagetaka Yummy *Zodiarts **Musca Zodiarts **Perseus Zodiarts **Cancer Zodiarts **Pisces Zodiarts **Dragon Zodiarts *Phantoms **Minotauros **Hydra **Bogy **Argus **Sphinx **Khepri Wizard Rings *'Rings Used:' **Kamen Rider Wizard ***Transformation: Flame, Flame Dragon, Water, Land, Hurricane, Infinity ***Magic: Connect, Driver On, Drago Timer, Chichin Pui Pui, Engage, Drill, Defend, Special, Finish Strike, Kick Strike, Teleport **'Style Used:' ***Flame Style, Flame Dragon, Water Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Hurricane Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Land Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Water Style, Land Style, Hurricane Style, Infinity Style, Infinity Dragon Gold **Kamen Rider Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Driver On, Chameleo, Buffa, Hyper **'Mantle Used': ***Chameleo Mantle, Buffa Mantle, Beast Hyper **White Wizard ***Transformation: Change ***Magic: Thunder, Driver On, Explosion, Connect, Special **Kamen Rider Mages ***Transformation: Mage ***Magic: Barrier (All), Blizzard (Green) Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange, Sakura Hurricane, Ichigo, Suika, Pine, Wizard, Dandeliner **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana, Mango, OOO **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou, Kiwi, Double **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon, Fourze **Kamen Rider Gridon ***Donguri **Kamen Rider Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri **Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim ***Blood Orange *'Arms Change:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange Arms, Ichigo Arms, Suika Arms, Pine Arms, Wizard Arms **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana Arms, Mango Arms, OOO Arms **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou Arms, Kiwi Arms, Double Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon Arms, Fourze Arms **Kamen Rider Gridon ***Donguri Arms **Kamen Rider Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim ***Blood Orange Arms *'Lock Vehicle:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Sakura Hurricane, Dandeliner Cast ;''Wizard Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Gaim Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Kamen Rider Girls * : * , : ;Sengoku Movie Battle Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : JOY * : , * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider GaimTheatrical pamphlet, Kamen Rider WizardHyper Hobby, January 2014: * Kamen Rider Baron: * Kamen Rider Ryugen: * Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Kamen Rider Beast: * Kamen Rider Gridon, Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim, Ogre: * White Wizard: * Nepenthes Inhumanoid: Theme song * "TEPPEN STAR" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: JIN ** Artist: hitomi Notes *This is the first Movie War to not have Movie War in the title. *Although there is no The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle chapter, but still has a title for this movie, it appear in last few minutes of ending. *Due to him not making a cameo in ''Kamen Rider Wizard'' s summer movie, this is the first film appearance of Kamen Rider Gaim. *With multiple Riders appearing from the beginning of Kamen Rider Gaim, a Neo-Heisei first, this is the first Movie War film not to feature the debut of the current series' Secondary Rider. However, Yoko Minato does make a early-bird cameo appearance with Takatora and Ryoma Sengoku in the Helheim Forest during the end credits, revealing the gear of the then upcoming New Generation Riders who would debut in episode 14. However, unlike previous Secondary Rider debuts, they do not transform into the New Generation Riders Marika, Duke, and Zangetsu Shin respectively. They do however appear with their Energy Lockseeds, similar to Ryu Terui's cameo in the post-credits scene of Movie War 2010 where he simply reveals his personal Gaia Memory instead of transforming into Kamen Rider Accel. **Lock Dealer Sid would also transform into a New Generation Rider, Sigurd, but was deliberately left out of this scene so as not to reveal his identity until their debut in the series proper. *Many of the Sengoku warlords are alternate versions of other Secondary Riders, including alternate versions of Keisuke Nago (Kamen Rider Ixa), Ryu Terui (Kamen Rider Accel), and Akira Date (Kamen Rider Birth Prototype) supporting Bujin Kiva, Bujin Double, and Bujin OOO respectively. **Despite their respective actors appearing in the series represented in this film, no alternate versions of Tomizo Todayama (Kamen Rider Todoroki) or Goro Yura (the second Kamen Rider Zolda) appear in this film. *Despite the actor Shingo Kawaguchi appearing in this film, he does not play Hibiki's warlord in the Sengoku Movie Battle portion. *This movie holds the record of the longest Kamen Rider movie name in franchise history. **It also has the record for most movie-exclusive Forms, at a total of five (Gaim Wizard Arms, Baron OOO Arms, Ryugen Double Arms, Zangetsu Fourze Arms, and Wizard Infinity Dragon Gold). *The Rider Arms used have a connection between the Rider who uses it. **Gaim in Wizard Arms: Both are the protagonist of their series, have a combination sword/gun weapon as a default sidearm (Wizard's WizarSwordGun and Gaim's Musou Saber), and got their powers unintentionally (Haruto from being kidnapped and Kouta from accidentally finding the Sengoku Driver). **Baron in OOO Arms: Like the Greeed (associated with the Core Medals OOO uses), Kaito consistently fights and manipulates others in order to gain what he desires for personal survival. Additionally, Baron's base colors of red and yellow in Banana Arms matches two out of three of Tatoba Combo's colors. **Ryugen in Double Arms: Ryugen's name translates into "Dragon Mystery". Mysteries are associated with Double's profession as a detective. Additionally, Ryugen's base colors of green and purple in Budou Arms matches CycloneJoker's colors. Furthermore, Double is made up of two people who combine in body and mind into one form. This both foreshadows Ryugen's darker personality emerging alongside his lighter innocent one as well as "sharing" the power of Zangetsu Shin with his brother. **Zangetsu in Fourze Arms: Zangetsu's name translates into "Slaying Moon". The moon is the location of Fourze and the Kamen Rider Club's headquarters, the Rabbit Hatch. Additionally, Zangetsu's base color of white (without Melon Arms) matches Base States' color. *The Rider Arms are also likely connected to the Riders' first Rider Form appearance in episodes from the previous to the beginning (Armored Riders) and the beginning to the previous (pre-Gaim Neo-Heisei Riders) in opposite contraries. **Gaim: Wizard Episodes 52 & 53, as well as his own series' first episode. **Zangetsu: Episode 2 **Baron: Episode 3 **Ryugen: Episode 4 *First appearance of Teams Pop Up and Soten, as well as the new Lock Vehicle, Dandeliner. *The Rider Lockseeds are probably obtained from obtaining the source Rider's power as seen in the trailer from episode 13. If this is true, this is similar to when obtaining OOO Ranger Keys. *This movie is actually the first appearance of Ryugen's Kiwi Arms before its debut in episode 10 of the series as the episode would air one day after this movie premiere in theaters. *When the Armored Riders change into their respective Rider Arms, most of them have said the Riders' pre-battle phrase. *Similar to Fourze, Wizard's Infinity Dragon Gold is seen here, though much more powerful, echoes his Special Rush from his first Movie War, as Special Rush was the first of Wizard's forms to sport all four Dragon Style parts. *The major fight in the Sengoku Period was featured in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War II. *Unlike the previous Movie War films, it is only split into two parts as Gaim and the Movie War portion have formed into one part. **As a result, it is the only Movie War that doesn't show one of the series' closing card. In this case, Gaim's closing card. *This is the second Movie War that has Secondary Riders from both series fighting together and doesn't show the current main Rider's Super Form or at least a form that resembles the Super Form (in this case, Kachidoki Arms). *In Kamen Rider Wizard: The Promised Place, Yu Kamimura made 4 new flavors of fruit-covered doughnuts, each based off from the first four Armored Riders featured in Kamen Rider Gaim. In addition, when he read the fruits on the doughnuts, his voice is replaced by Lockseed announcements. *This Movie War marks the first time a couple of things happen. **The main Rider from both series finish off the main villain in their main form (not counting Decade with Double in his Final Form Ride). ***Interestingly, this would be their second time finishing off their opponent together which the first was Amadum. **The main Riders from both series not transforming together since Movie War 2010. **The term "Kamen Rider" was not used by any characters from both series, although the term "Legend Rider" was used instead. **One of the senior Riders in the (Neo) Heisei Era didn't appear to aid the current Riders since Movie War Core. **The first ten Heisei Riders made their appearance since Movie War 2010 and appearing in one of the series' portion in the form of Bujin Riders. **Not having any insert songs since Movie War 2010. *With the exception of Decade, Double, OOO, and Wizard, most of the Bujin Rider's individual wars share a similarity connection with their respective series. **Bujin Kuuga vs. Bujin Kabuto: Both Riders are based on famous Japanese beetles. Kuuga is based on a Japanese stag beetle, while Kabuto is based on a Japanese rhinoceros beetle. **Bujin Agito vs. Bujin Den-O: Both Riders feature Rina Akiyama in their series. Akiyama portrayed Mana Kazaya in Agito, then portrayed Naomi in Den-O six years later. **Bujin Ryuki vs. Bujin Blade: Both Riders utilize cards in battle. **Bujin Faiz vs. Bujin Hibiki: The series of both riders are before and after Kamen Rider Blade. **Bujin Kiva vs. Bujin Fourze: Both Riders share a moon theme. Kiva's finisher was named Darkness Moon Break, while Fourze's base (Rabbit Hatch) was located on the moon. *For unknown reasons, Takatora never transforms on-screen in this movie. *This is also the first time that Takatora as Zangetsu unknowingly sees his younger brother transforming into Ryugen but he didn't react to it, until the older Kureshima discovers the truth about his brother as Ryugen in Episode 15 of Kamen Rider Gaim. References External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダー×仮面ライダー_鎧武&ウィザード_天下分け目の戦国MOVIE大合戦 Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle] at Japanese Wikipedia *Official Website *Website for Toei Category:Movie War Movies Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Crossovers